The invention is based on a machine tool.
In most known circular power saws, the user is protected against the chips, or sawdust, created during sawing by means of a covering in the form of a guard hood. The chips are carried to the outside through a lateral outlet opening, and the outlet opening usually has a standard stub to which a vacuum cleaner or dust bag can be attached. Often, however, for reasons of convenience, circular power saws of this kind are used without a vacuum cleaner or dust bag, and the sawdust created during sawing then passes unhindered out of the outlet opening. However, this impedes the operation of the circular power saw, since the emerging sawdust could strike the user directly on his body.
For carrying the chips away, it is therefore known to use a rotatable elbow, so that the direction in which the chips are carried away can be varied by rotating the elbow. The user can then rotate the elbow in such a way that he is not struck by the emerging chips.